Mission Impossible
by beautiful-illusions13
Summary: Sango and Miroku are in high school. Miroku is known as the player, friends with Inuyasha, and Sango is just another person, friends with Kagome. What happens when Sango and Miroku fall for each other..but they don't know it yet? More inside :P
1. Full Summary

Ok so this it the full summary thing…

Sango and Miroku are in high school. Miroku is known as the player, friends with Inuyasha, and Sango is just another person, friends with Kagome. What happens when Sango and Miroku fall for each other...but they don't know it yet? What happens when Kagome and Inuyasha team up to make them realise that they are made for each other?

Join in on Kagome and Inuyasha's plot for destined love between the player and slayer in my latest story…Mission: Impossible!!!


	2. The Beginnig

Ok guys! This is a new story for y'all and I'm not giving up on my other ones, but this is just a new one for y'all to read while I finish up other things that I have..also this idea has been swimming around in my head for what seems like ever now….so yea enjoy! Happy New Years!

* * *

"Sango! Time to get up for school!" yelled a voice from somewhere in the house. Sango got up and stretched her stiff muscles and winced as she heard various cracks and pops. Once she was done that she got up and walked into her bathroom. She striped and turned on the shower. She stepped in and washed her long, brown hair while humming a song that she had heard on the radio the other day. 

Once she was finished washing up, she turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body and walked out into her room and over to her closet to pick out the clothes she would wear. She decided on a black mini skirt with a red belt, and red shirt that said 'Lil' Devil' in black across her chest. Then she pulled on her black boots and walked over to her make up. She grabbed her lip-gloss and mascara and put it on. Then she got her favourite necklace and put it on along with the other matching bracelets. Once she was finished, she walked down into her kitchen, grabbed a apple, got her bag, and walked out of the house. She started to walk down the empty street when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she said as she crossed the street and got to the other side. "Hey, where are you? Your gunna be late for class if you don't hurry up!" came a voice from the other end of the phone. "Yes I Know Kagome, I'm going as fast as I can." She said as she quickened her pace a little. In all truth, she didn't want to be late again. She couldn't help it if she liked her sleep. "Ok, well I'll be waiting for you at the gates..see ya soon!" Kagome replied as she hung up her phone. "Ok, bye…" Sango replied as she saw the entrance to her school just over a huge hill.

XoX With Some one else! XoX

"Excuse me sir, it's time for you to get up for school.." a nervous voice said through a door. He words were directed towards the giant bed in the middle of the huge room, that was littered with different clothes, that belonged to different people, most of the people happened to be girls. "Ugg, not now…5 more minutes!" Said a voice from one of the lumps on the bed. "But sir, you must get up now! You need to be at school for first period in 2 minutes, I tried to wake you up earlier, but you were sleeping like a log!' said the maid as she timidly walked into the room and towards the curtains. She pulled them open, revealing a messy room that had posters of women all over the room. One of the lumps on the bed rose to reveal a shirtless young man. He stretched his body out, giving the maid a nice view of his beautiful body. The maid blushed and started to pick up some of the stray clothes that were all over the clothes. She took out a laundry basket and picked up a purple thong and bra. "Excuse me miss, but I think that my guests might be wanting those back before they leave." Said the young man as he rose up out of bed in his purple silk boxers, followed by two girls who were dressed in matching thongs and bras. The young maid gasped and apologised and then walked out of the room blushing, leaving the thongs and bras that she had picked up off of the floor. "Ok ladies, I think that we might have to head off for school now, but I had lots of fun last night!' he winked at both of the girls as they put on there clothes. Then he walked towards his bathroom and as he passed the two girls, he slapped them both on there buts and disappeared into his bathroom. "See you later Miroku-kun!" the two girls giggled as they walked out of the room to leave the house.

Miroku took his time in the shower, washing his hair and body, while thinking about what he had to do for school and if he missed anything. "Oh well, people will forgive me if I did miss anything.." he trailed off as he turned off the shower and rapped a towel around his waist, his chest gleaming in the lights of the huge bathroom.

He walked out of the bathroom and into his main room and over to his closet to pick out what he was going to wear. He decided on black pants that were form fitting and showed off his great ass to the world. Then he picked out a black long sleeved shirt and pulled on a dark purple one over top of it that said 'I know I'm sexy, thanks for telling me' on it in black fancy writing. He then walked over to his desk and pulled out 3 gold earrings. He put them on, then put on a purple bracelet that said 'Playboy' on it and then flashed himself his award winning sexy grin in his mirror, grabbed his bag and walked out of his room and into his kitchen, he grabbed an already peeled orange from the table and walked out of his huge house to his 10 car garage. He walked over to his favourite car. It was purple and black, his favourite colours. It was a Saleen S7 and was ranked the most expensive car, or so he'd heard. He hoped in and opened the garage door. He drove down his driveway to the two gates at the front of his house. "Have a great day Master Miroku!" said the gate keeper as he opened the gates and let Miroku drive out. As he turned onto the main street, he turned on the radio, and it just so happened that one of his favourite songs were playing. It was 'Get Up' by Ciara. As he was driving, he saw two girls walking towards his school. He knew that they went there, so he pulled over and put the window down. "Hey ladies, you need a lift beautifuls?" he asked as he flashed them his sexy grin. They looked at each other, blushed and nodded their heads. Miroku put the top of his car down and told them that they would have to share a seat. They agreed and hopped in. "Oooh! I love this song!" Said one of the girls. So Miroku turned it way up and cranked up the bass so loud that the ground was practically shaking. He drove fast and the winded whipped through the girls hair as they laughed. Miroku smiled as their skirts rode higher and higher up there legs. There was a red light right up ahead and there was someone trying to cross the road.

Sango was just walking towards the crossing place on the road, when the ground started to shake and she heard booming music coming from down the street. Then, a purple and black car came speeding down the street, getting closer and closer to where she was standing. She looked at the driver and was just able to make out black a black head of hair along with a blonde and brown head of hair. She stood still as the car came closer and closer to where she stood and she saw who it was that was driving the car. It was the school's pervert Miroku. He was well known for his player ways and his charm with the ladies, and she was pretty sure that he had already gotten half of the school's female population into his bed. She watched as the bed went from green to yellow, then to red. She watched as the awesome car slowed and came to a stop just beside her at the cross walk.

She watched at the crossing signal went from a hand to a person and she started to cross the road.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Do you need a lift by any chance my beautiful lady?" Miroku said from the drivers seat as he flashed Sango his award winning smile.

"No thanks, pervert." She said as she looked at him, then crossed the street as the light turned green again. With one final look at Sango, he sped off to the school.

'I wonder who she is…I must have her..' Miroku thought as he drove off.

* * *

OK well that's that so far…tell me if you like it ;) and just to remind you people, I'm not abandoning any of my other stories, but I'm just trying to give you something to read while I work on my other stories, so this is just something to fill your story needs,…so yea… 

-Darkhanyou27-


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, I know that I havn't updated in like...forever, but my life has been really hectic lately, and I got a new computer and I still don't have the right Word thing...but this will have to do for now. I'm updating this one first because I think that it's one that I have lots of ideas for...but if you have any suggestions for it, then you can go ahead and tell me your ideas!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT I USE UNLESS I TELL YOU THAT I WROTE THEM!!!!!

Now, on with the story!!!

XoXoX

Last time...She watched at the crossing signal went from a hand to a person and she started to cross the road. "Well, well. What do we have here? Do you need a lift by any chance my beautiful lady?" Miroku said from the drivers seat as he flashed Sango his award winning smile. "No thanks, pervert." She said as she looked at him, then crossed the street as the light turned green again. With one final look at Sango, he sped off to the school. 'I wonder who she is…I must have her..' Miroku thought as he drove off.

XoXoX

This time...Sango Pov.

"I can't believe that pervert! He is such a player!" I mumbled to myself as I looked around the school yard till I saw Kagome standing near the entrance to the school.

"Hey, Kagome!!" I yelled at her and she looked up from whatever it was that she was reading to look at me. She saw me and waved and yelled something that I couldn't quite hear.

"What was that Kagome? I couldn't her you." I said as I finally got to her.

"We have to hurry I said!! It's like...5 minutes past the bell for first!!" She said as she started to run up the stairs to the front doors of the school. I folowed her up as we sprinted to our lockers to grab our books.

I fumbled with my lock as she opened hers. Then she looked at me.

"Hey...are you ok? You seem kinda...distracted..." She said as she grabed her books and put them in her bag.

I finally got my lock open and I quickly grabed my books. Then I slamed my locker shut and turned to look at her. "Are you saying that I like that stupid perverted player?!?!"

She looked at me and I realised what I had just said.

"Well...I wasn't before...but now...I think that you like him!" Kagome said as she started to run down the hall to our first class that we have together.

"What! I do not! Get back here! Let me tell you what I meant!" I said as I ran after her to our first class, History.

!.Normal Pov.!

Kagome and Sango ran down the hall to their class. When they finally got there, they burst through the doors, and skidding to a halt in the middle of the front of the room. Everyone in the class jumped and someone even screamed in suprise. The teacher, Mr.Myoga fell on his ass, dropping all his papers and chalk in the process.

"Oh dear!! What the hell was that!" He yelled as he continued to sit on his ass, on the ground. "And would you care to explain to me why you are 10 minutes late for my class?"

Kagome and Sango just stood there trying to think of an excuse...then Kagome got one.

"Sango was uhm...sick this morning...and I had to help her get to school...but she was sick...so we took a while!" Kagome stuttered out as she and Sango staired at their teacher to see if he would buy it.

"Well, there was still no reason to come in here and scare us so badly! So you will both have detention after school! Understood?" He said as he finally picked up his papers and stood back up.

Kagome and Sango groaned as they nodded their heads in understanding and trudged to their desks. Some people snickerd and giggled at them as they passed, but they just gave them a look and they shut up. They finally got to their desks and sat down. Kagome then got out a piece of paper and wrote something on it, then passed it to Sango.

So Sango, you have a thing for Miroku, eh?

Sango read it and looked at Kagome with a evil look on her face. She then wrote a response.

No!! I totally do not like that stupid player! He is gross and prolly has like...100 STD's!!

Kagome read it and had to stop herself from laughing out loud.

Haha! Yea, but you still like him!!

She looked over at Sango and winked at her and passed her the note. Sango read it and started to grumble about stupid boys and stupid so called bffs.

Psh. Whatever. You can think what you want, but I totally do NOT like Miroku!!

She passed the note to Kagome angrily and then crossed her arms sunk lower into her seat, telling Kagome that the note passing time was over. Kagome read the note and let out a small snort and then crumpled up the note and stuck it into one of her books.

!.With Miroku.!

Miroku looked around the room for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last 30 minutes. He stoped on one girl and coughed really loudly. She started to look back at him. "Please let it be her, please let it be her...please let it be her..." he chanted silently in his mind as she turned fully around.

It wasn't her. He let out a sigh and slouched down in his seat and looked at the clock. Still another 40 minutes to go. He glanced up at the teacher and saw that he was writing something on the bord. He then reached into his poket and took out his cell phone. He flipped it open and went to his messages. He looked through them till he saw the one he wanted. He opened it, read it and then started to type in a response.

Yo Inuyasha! I saw this really hot girl today on the way to school! I dont have a clue who the hell she is..but I must have her! If i see her in the halls today or something ill point her out to you. We have to come up with a plan!

He pressed send and closed his phone.

'Why do I care about this girl so much..I could have any girl that I wanted, and I'm wasting my time on this one girl who denied me today!'

He shook his head and jumped as his phone started to vibrate.

Hey. ok...why are you all caught up in this girl anyways? She cant be that good looking if you dont even know her name or anything. But whatever ya say man...i guess we could come up with some kind of plan...or something...idk.

Miroku read it over and quickly typed a response.

Yea, i know. shes not worth it if i dont already know who she is. good point man. thanks for the help. and never mind about the plan then. i already have some other girls in mind anyway. ill see you at lunch. normal spot. peace.

He sent it and closed his phone and looked at the clock again. 20 min. to go. 'Well I might as well get some sleep in while i can. I hardly got any last night anyways.' he thought with a grin as he put his head on his desk and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ok guys...thats technically the first real chapter. I know that I havn't updated in like...200 years...but im getting back on it. Im writing new chapters to Assassination, this story, and Shikon High. Hopefully they will also be up soon!! And if you are even reading my stories anymore...thank you for staying with me even tho i didnt update in about a year!! Thanks again!! 

-Darkhanyou27-


End file.
